Tomorrow's Journey
by crazykiss
Summary: *This story was previously 'Love on the run', but I revised it.* Sometimes you must go through extremes for the one you love, and Inuyasha the rude, possessive, short-tempered hanyou boyfriend of Kagome Higurashi will soon learn just that...
1. Kagome in the light

This story was recently Love on the Run but I deleted it because I was unhappy with it so I re-wrote and re-organized it in a way that I hope everyone will prefer. Enjoy!

Hello fanfic readers, here is my first official fanfiction. Reviews are tremendously appreciated so please don't be shy… (or lazy). THANK YOU

Disclaimer: we all know I don't own it… so let's just carry on…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All was silent, as he ran the thin paintbrush over the canvas. It had taken him a little over a week, but it was finally coming to an end. This was going to be his masterpiece; the best thing he had ever created-would ever create- and he didn't think of it as anything less. It was arguable of course because being at a ripe age of twenty left him many years to best this painting, but he severely doubted it. It couldn't get better or more beautiful than this- than _her_.

Had it been another woman he was painting in his over sized t-shirt; sitting on his balcony's ledge, with the light of a full moon and the stars surrounding her in a heavenly beam, beckoning her to come join the other angels- he would have first and foremost told her to get the hell out of his clothes, then promptly kick her off the balcony butt naked. She would be fine; his condominium was only on the fourth floor. Then, he would think to himself -in the most private parts of his brain- that no one could look like Kagome in the moonlight... or in his clothes for that matter. Not even him.

A swish here, and a swoosh there, and he was done. His golden eyes flicked in her direction in a movement so swift, that a human like the one he loved wouldn't detect it. Suddenly, compared to her natural radiance, his masterpiece didn't look so masterful anymore. Sure, she looked identical to what he painted, and he had drawn the full moon from the week before with perfect symmetry, and his attention to detail was impeccable, but still... Kagome was so much more. He almost pouted, but there wasn't anything left to be done. He had already sealed the portrait with his sloppy signature. _Inuyasha Tokaido_.

When he'd first decided to start his masterpiece a week ago, he'd been annoying the hell out of his girlfriend, trying to find the perfect place to do it. He'd finally earned enough money to buy himself paints and supplies- that's right, _earned,_ not _borrowed_ from his bastard ass stepfather- and he knew immediately that she would be his first model. He was finally saying goodbye to his pencils and sketchpads that were already filled with sketches of her, or close ups of her eyes. It felt better than he thought it would to finally paint them cerulean.

-------------------------

_**One week earlier **_

In the dim light of his bedroom, she sat in a chair with him watching her from a profile. All her hair had been pushed over one shoulder so he could draw her bare neck, which he loved to death. The attention he paid it with his lips and tongue was proof of that.

Her hands were drooped down lazily at her sides while her left leg was bent up so the heel of her foot rested on the edge of the wooden chair. She was dressed in his giant white T-Shirt that was too big for him. Reaching past her knees, it could be mistaken for a gown on her. Then again, she _was_ only 5'4.

He stared at her for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Okay… that won't work" Inuyasha said for the third time that evening and Kagome groaned also for the third time before dropping her pose.

It wasn't that she didn't love his passion for art, and it definitely wasn't that she didn't love being his inspiration, because she did. It was just exhausting getting repositioned numerous times before he finally found a pose he was content with.

In the first pose, she was in his living room, lying on the couch, looking up at the ceiling with her hands by her head. It took him ten minutes to decide that he didn't like it because she looked too dead. Then he took her to his bathroom where she sat on his toilet. She immediately didn't like the idea, but he seemed to go along with it for twenty minutes before he decided she looked constipated.

This chair thing seemed to be going great because he even began to prepare and mix the paint, but now 'it won't work'.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started to complain.

"I know, I know. I'm trying to make this perfect wench so just calm down, I'll think of somethin'" She rolled her eyes at him and got up from the chair to pace his bedroom as he thought of something.

"Well, I don't have much time. My mom wants me home before ten and its… nine already" she said with a pout, looking at the clock on his nightstand.

"I know." he said closing his eyes to try and picture his girlfriend in the perfect place. Kitchen counter? Nah, not good enough… By the fireplace? Damn, it's dirty… Under the table? Nah she can't stay cramped there for that long…

It was when he heard the latch of the large glass doors that lead to his balcony, click open, that he slowly opened his eyes to see Kagome walk out onto the stone balcony and stare up at the full moon; a moon that glared down brightly and beautifully on the city in the background and on his Kagome. It made her skin look even more radiant than it already was, almost like porcelain.

He barely registered that he was walking closer to her until he was up against her back, flattening her to the balcony's railing. Just then, the warm wind of that early June night blew, carrying the sweet scent of her vanilla shampoo to fill his nostrils and he groaned.

Goosebumps rose along her flesh, and Inuyasha immediately ran warm palms down her arms before wrapping his fingers around hers, where they clung to the balcony's handle. Gently, he pried them off to wrap both their arms around her waist in an iron grip. Her feet lifted off the floor as he brought her closer, and held her tighter; trying to get his fill of her scent. She smiled softly when his nose tickled her neck. They stayed silent in each other's arms, listening to the faint sounds of the beeping Los Angeles cars.

Kagome wasn't startled at all when Inuyasha crept up on her. She had gotten used to his graceful steps that were so contradictory to his usual gruffness in the past two years of their relationship. She smiled when she heard his groan and -with much effort- turned to face him. He brought his face closer to hers; so close that he was inhaling her exhales, and his lips brushed hers when he spoke, "I know how I want you to pose for me"

"O-okay" she whispered back for lack of anything better to say.

She whimpered in protest when he slowly backed away, leaving her oddly chilly. He retrieved his easel and stool and brought it out onto the balcony before walking back to her.

He lifted her by the waist effortlessly, and sat her on the big, flat rail. He tilted her body a little so that her knees bent slightly to the right. He told her to turn her head toward the right shoulder to, once again, expose her neck. The moon created a soft glow in some areas of her face and body, and shadows in others. Her arms were straight as she laid her palms flat by her hips.

Inuyasha suddenly thought of something and told her to look up at the moon. His guess had been correct. The moon sparkled in her eyes to make it appear as if she was going to cry. He stared at her in awe. She was a true goddess; perfect in every way. He was torn between staring at her for as long as possible, and capturing the moment on the canvas.

Inuyasha was broken from his trance when a lightning bug flew by and startled them both with its light. Kagome reflexively moved back, losing her balance in the process. She gave a little squeak of fear that she might fall off, and before she could catch herself, Inuyasha caught her instead. He grasped her as if she were about to fall off the Eiffel Tower instead of the fourth story of a building.

"Fuck" he muttered to himself, "Are you trying to leave me for death, wench?"

"I wouldn't have fallen off, Inuyasha. This thing is big enough to support me if I fell back" she said patting the rail.

"Still, if you're not going to be able to stay still, then get off this thing."

"No, I'll be fine, I promise." She said, smirking at his concern.

He looked at her for a moment. "Okay" he said skeptically. "Are you comfortable?"

Kagome repositioned herself again before nodding. He walked back over to the easel and sat down. Using his first and most favorite tool, the pencil, he started to draw the large moon. He made sure to finish that first, because chances were, it wasn't going to be there tomorrow.

Inuyasha worked on it for about two hours that night. After the first hour, Kagome knew that it was time for her to go home. She almost interrupted him until she saw how concentrated he looked from the corner of her eyes. She'd never seen him look that way when he drew her before, and it wasn't very often that he took this long. His brows were knit tightly and every muscle in his body was ridged. She watched as his eyes flew from her to the canvas every so often. She could tell he was having one of those moments where he got into a zone of complete oblivion to the rest of the world. All he was concentrated on was her and his art work. She knew that this piece was going to look even more amazing than his other ones. She allowed herself to ruin the pose a little with a slight smile. She saw Inuyasha smirk as he told her not to move, but that only made her smile grow wider. It took a while for it to fade away.

------------------------------------------

_**Present**_

Inuyasha smiled to himself. She sat the exact same way; perfectly still though she must be uncomfortable and exhausted. His Kagome was a trooper, and he loved her all the more for going through such great discomforts just for him. _For him_, a hanyou loved by a miko for unfathomable reasons.

But now he was finally done and he showed it by relaxing his muscles one after the other. It would be his signal to her that she could relax as well. He saw her almost laugh at how his ears wiggled as all the tension released from them like a wave, all the way down to his toes. She hopped down and stretched her own muscles that were taut from her lack of motion.

"Let's see it" she sang out with a smile.

He brought the easel back inside the room and she followed, closing the doors behind them.

"Who said you get to see?" he asked her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you think I would have sat there for hours only not to see what genius you've created?"

"That was exactly what I was thinking." He said, turning his back on her. "You'll wait until it's dry." He told her.

"Inuyasha" she growled, "move out the way so I could see the damn picture"

"No" he said thoughtfully, turning back around to face her.

He almost smiled when she glared harder at him. He'd never admit how satisfying it was to mess with her.

Suddenly she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She bent her knees, using herself as an anchor to bring him down. He was only lowered an inch before he toughened up his neck to pull her back up, and straighten himself out. Quickly, using his demon speed, he swung her around and brought his arm under her legs to carry her bridal style, walking the short distance to his bed. She moaned sadly while her hands reached out as if to grab the painting that he was bringing her farther and farther away from, before she was roughly dropped onto his bed. She glared at him for a moment, before giving him a sigh of mock defeat.

"Oh well," she said shrugging her shoulders, "I suppose I could always look at it another time, but since I only have a little while before I have to go home," she sat on her knees before him, "why don't we make the best of it."

And she slowly spread her knees, his t-shirt rising up on her hips as she did. He unashamedly watched her index finger hook onto the front of the shirt and raise it up, just over her breast. He barely suppressed the hunger in his growl, as he stared at the generous amount of skin she exposed. Her luscious thighs, the flat blemish-free surface of her tummy, and her generous round rack that sat confined in her black thin laced bra.

He pounced, roughly pushing the loose t-shirt back up her body when it fell. A satisfactory growl rumbled through him at the feel of her soft curves pressed deliciously against him. His tongue was immediately working on her neck while his clawed hands scraped her thighs, leaving red welts that disappeared just as quickly as they came. His hands braced her knees and pushed them far apart, thankful to her cheerleading flexibility, and settled himself atop her poorly covered center. She moaned, momentarily forgetting her purpose.

She wrapped her legs around his waist to ensure her trap, and rubbed his ears, knowing that he would roll his eyes back. Good, now he won't see what's coming. Before he could comprehend what was happening, she had slipped out from under him to run to the easel. He wasn't that far gone though. Even with his Kagome-fogged brain, he was still too quick for her and he jumped off the bed, catching her around the waist. With a sharp tug, she was flushed against him. She let out an `umph' sound from the impact of hitting his hard chest.

Before she could stop herself, she was pouting and whining, which only made him laugh.

"Sneaky Bitch" he muttered in her ear, keeping her captive against him.

He thrust his hips into the soft curve of her bottom, knowing there was no way she could miss how quickly she had affected him. He was satisfied when he heard her choked gasp.

"C-come on, just let me see it" she whined still struggling against him.

"Fine." he sighed. "Close your eyes." He instructed her, even though he covered them with his own hands anyway.

He guided her to the front of the easel where the painting was when he was suddenly overcome with a nervous anxiety, and he wanted nothing more than to run with the painting and alter it in some way; make it better. She gave him no choice though, when she yanked his hands away from her eyes. Kagome was obviously put out that he kept them there longer than necessary.

Her face slowly transformed from bothered and slightly angry, to astonished and bewildered when she caught sight of it. Her mouth hung open and her eyes dazzled, just as they did in the picture, except she was actually going to cry.

She couldn't believe it. The picture made her look so… so… _real_. He captured her perfectly. He drew her whole body with so much definition, and he paid very close attention to detail. From the beauty mark on her neck, to the chipped nail of her thumb, he drew it all. There were no retouches or added perfections, it was Kagome.

Then there was the background that looked so lively with the bright lights of the city shining with activity. He meshed so many colors together that probably didn't belong there, but it all seemed to fit perfectly, just like Monet did.

In the top left corner, was the moon that Kagome looked up into, as it watched over her and the city. It shone brightly and mixed its colors with everything, as if to let it be known that it was there. Kagome wanted to reach out and feel it all, but she was sure that it wasn't completely dry yet.

"Do you like it?" Inuyasha asked timidly from behind her. She turned around and stared at the creator of the masterpiece.

"It's so… and how did you" she said taking a quick glance back at it, then looking back at him, "Oh my gosh… WOW" she finally said.

"I wanted to show how expressive your eyes are." he said, pointing at her painted eyes. "They define you, and your calm personality. They're a cool blue color, but they're also very clear, like glass. I really wanted to show how brightly they could shine, and how tranquil you make everything around you."

He was getting lost in his explanation while she just stared at him from over her shoulder. She gave him a teary smile, and he looked down at her, with a light blush staining his cheeks.

"I love it, almost as much as I love you." She said honestly.

She reached a hand up to wrap around his neck and pull him down for a kiss. He came down willingly and kissed her back, softly, and slowly. Their lips wrapped around each other, dancing together sensually with push and pull movements. She turned around in his arms, placing her arms around his shoulders as he completely encircled her tiny waist. He plunged his tongue inside her cavern, and let the dance of tongues begin inside her mouth.

She pulled away from him, both panting heavily with half-lidded eyes.

"It's so beautiful baby. Thank you."

"Keh, its okay." he blushed.

That made her smile. He kissed her again, but she pulled back after the first two seconds.

"I have to go" she sighed, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"No don't go, don't leave… please" he said with the faintest hint of a growl, but he knew just as well as she did, that she couldn't stay any longer.

"I can't, but I wish I could" she told him, hoping to cheer him up, but it obviously didn't work because he continued to frown. She put an index finger on each of his cheeks and tugged upwards trying to make him smile, but as soon as she let go, they fell back into a frown. She pecked him lightly on the lips, hoping to placate him.

"I'll go get dressed" she said marching off to his bathroom as she gathered her clothes in her arms.

He nodded and followed closely behind her. Right after she slipped into the bathroom, she shut the door in his face, and he growled at her.

He heard her laughing at him from inside. He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out childishly, even though she couldn't see it. He supposed she was just being considerate of him again. He had seen her in pretty much less than nothing before, too many times to count actually, but they had never had sex. If he would have watched her get dressed he would be tempted to do things to her that would take all night to finish, so she left so he wouldn't have to be stopped and probably go insane once again because he couldn't get the kind of release he so desperately wanted.

That was okay with him though.

He and Kagome had a connection that went far beyond sex. Yes, they did do sexual things, but that was it. He would wait until his bitch was ready, and he would just have to deal with it.

Kagome, his smart, beautiful, talented, loving miko. His fucking lifeline, basically. He would kill anyone who called him a pansy, or whipped, but he could at least admit to himself that he was. He loved her, plain and simple, and there wasn't _anything_ _anyone _could do about it. Sometimes it fucking hurt loving her so strongly; his heart would tighten at anything she said about loving him, and his blood would race straight to his groin when she touched him.

Inuyasha put on his socks and sneakers as he thought about her. He turned his head when he heard the bathroom door opening and saw her step out in her tight black t-shirt, skinny jeans that were a little baggy at the thighs but tight around the calves and ankles, and black converses. He also noticed that she tied her hair up into a high pony tail.

_Fucking beautiful..._

"You read to go?" she asked smiling at him.

_Always..._

"Yeah," He nodded trying to suppress the urge to run up to her and swing her around in the air as they laughed gaily.

He settled for walking up to her and taking her by the hand as he grabbed his car keys on his way out the two bedroom apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They entered the Little Tokyo district in the middle of their fight about which station to turn to. Kagome won, as usual, threatening to go to school on her own tomorrow morning if he didn't let her listen to "She will be loved" by Maroon 5.

He scowled through the whole song, while she sang the whole thing, laughing at him. It ended just as he pulled up in front of the Higurashi shrine. He quickly turned off the radio, and turned to face her, waiting for her to stop giggling.

"Thankyou," she said, reaching over to rub his face gently. He couldn't help leaning into her hand, even though he was mad at her. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Fine." he said, but continued on muttering something about 'taking advantage of him.'

She laughed, "I love you, Inuyasha."

There goes his damn heart again. His eyes softened, "I love you."

She smiled, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. She leaned forward, and kissed him softly before pulling back and opening the door for herself.

"Goodnight." she smiled.

"You too. Call me when you get inside"

She nodded before she ran up the stairs.

Inuyasha watched her go up then disappear into the darkness, wanting to pull her back into the safety of his car. He immediately took his cell phone out of his Levi jeans pocket, and waited for her call.

It felt like forever until he finally heard the shrill ring of his ring tone, and he almost instantly picked up.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Yes, I made it inside without getting raped or kidnapped. It's a miracle."

"Keh, Bitch. Knowing you, it's more than possible." He scoffed, "Go to sleep okay."

She was a little surprised and disappointed that he didn't want to talk longer. Then she yawned and realized how tired she was. Once again, Inuyasha knew her better than she knew herself.

"Okay" she said and hung up the phone, trying to stay creep silently to her bedroom without waking her mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: R/R =]


	2. Just a day

CHAPTER 2

(W_ake me up) Wake me up inside! (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside! (Save Me) Call my name and save me from the dark'_

"UGHHHHHNNNNNN" Kagome groaned when her alarm clock sounded at the fullest volume. Being half asleep, she just tried to block out the disturbance by covering her head with her pillow. When it continued, she came to realize that the aggravating sound was her alarm clock.

It was 6:45 am. School started at 8. Regretfully, she slipped out of bed after turning off the radio. She took her usual fifteen minute shower before taking thirty minutes to decide what to wear for school, putting it on, and then brushing her hair. She wore gray shorts and a short sleeved yellow tunic with yellow slippers.

On the way out her bedroom door and down the steps, she grabbed her school bag. When she reached the bottom step, she paused. Her mom sat on the stool at the kitchen counter, casually drinking coffee out of a mug.

Her cheeks tinged pink when her mother looked up at her. Just by that look in her eyes, she knew her mother knew what time she came home… _Damn_.

"Umm, morning mama."

"Good morning Kagome", she said looking her straight in the eyes.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Kagome asked breathlessly, quickly trying to break the staring contest that would surly drive her into a coma.

"What time did you get home last night?" She asked, ignoring the question completely, and not even bothering to bead around the bush. Kagome walked over to the fridge and rummaged through it, looking for what- she had no idea.

"Umm, you know, not late, where's the orange juice?"

"Kagome…" her mother said slowly and impatiently, in typical mother style.

"Okay, okay. I came like at… twelve, but mom Inuyasha was painting this _amazing_ portrait of me. If you saw it, you would understand."

Her mother sighed. "Kagome, you know I trust the both of you, but it is improper for you to be coming home at indecent hours on a school night."

"I know mama, but..." Ami held her hand up to silence her daughter, before continuing.

"I wouldn't mind it if you came home at that time on a weekend, but you have school to worry about, so you shouldn't be coming home past ten o'clock. I was 18 once and in love just like you Kagome, heck that's when I _had_ you, so trust me on this. You have to get your priorities straight. Do you get me?"

"Yes, I do. It won't happen again." She said sheepishly.

"Good, now I made you some bacon and eggs, but Inuyasha should be here soon, so just make it into a sandwich."

Kagome nodded and her mother returned to sipping noisily at her coffee.

"So, mama," Kagome said, filling the silence, "how much longer will it be now 'till Souta and Jii-chan get here?"

Ami's eyes lit up and a smile crossed her face, as Kagome made her way to the counter where the eggs and bacon were set on a plate. Kagome was just as excited as her mom was, she couldn't wait for their family to be together again.

"Just two more weeks," Her mom replied giddily. "It's been four years, can you believe it? Just two more weeks and we get to see jii-chan and my baby again."

"Yeah I know, when we left, Souta barely spoke, now he's chatting us up in Japanese _and_ English." She said, cutting a bagel in half.

_There's enough here for Inuyasha, he always skips breakfast; I'll make him some too._

"My baby is so smart. He grew so much… and I missed it." Her mother said growing sad. Kagome gave her a sympathetic look.

"Mama, he's only eleven. You will have plenty of time to make some long lasting memories with him. Besides, we had to come here; you couldn't afford to feed all of us back in Japan. Here we have two successful family businesses; the shrine, which grandpa is going to love, and Kiss. You should be proud, and Souta will understand eventually. The main thing is that we are going to be a family again."

"I was wrong, I have two smart babies." Kagome just smiled at her.

"Okay mom," she said wrapping up the sandwiches in aluminum foil. "I got cheerleading practice after school, but I'll be at Kiss afterward for my shift at 5:00. Inuyasha should be here any second now so I'll see you then."

"Okay Kagome, be safe. Tell Inuyasha I say hi. Love you"

"Love you too mama. Bye!" She said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek when she heard a beeping car that let her know Inuyasha was there.

She quickly ran down the many shrine steps, and saw Inuyasha in a black Mercedes ML500- SUV.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing in one of Naraku's cars again?" she asked once she reached him. "You know he's going to have a fit when he finds out."

"Good morning." he said sticking his head out the window to steal a kiss.

"Inuyasha, you know I don't like riding in that… _man's_ car" she said, grimacing at the word man like she had put it in the completely wrong sentence.

"I know, I don't like it either, but my car is with Miroku. He's fixing it because I got a flat on my way home last night. Get in." Inuyasha commanded her gently. Kagome walked over to the passenger's side of the door and climbed in.

She couldn't ignore how delicious he looked in his simple white T-shirt and faded black jeans. His look was casual, but irresistible.

"Sorry that you got a flat after taking me home." She said, tearing her gaze from him.

"It's no big deal. It'll be ready by the time you get out of school."

"That's good." She said before handing the aluminum wrapped sandwich to him. "Here, I made you a sandwich, bacon and eggs."

"I'll eat it later" he said, taking it from her and putting it between them.

"Don't forget, I know how you like to skip breakfast, and it's not good for you."

"Don't worry _mommy_, I'll eat it."

"Okay, _baby_" she smiled. "So my brother and grandpa are coming in two weeks."

"Great, now the kid can ask me 21 questions, in person instead of over the phone." He grumbled.

"He just really likes speaking English is all, and you seem to fascinate him." she said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"The kid's never even seen me, I'm not _that _amazing."

"Don't worry baby, I know you're not." She said turning a smile towards him.

"I would love to prove you wrong anytime, Kagome."

"Sure, after school, your place or mine?" Inuyasha nearly braked the car, but then realized that she was just toying with him like she always does.

Still, he had to ask… "Really?"

"HA! … No, man you'd think you'd catch on by now." Inuyasha sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes.

"Don't tease me bitch." He mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you big baby." She said as she reached for his ears in apology. "So what do you have planned for today?"

"I'm probably gunna go to Mushin's to help Miroku out with some cars."

"Are you so bored without me that you're going to Mushin's on the only day you don't have to work?" She teased.

"Keh." He blushed.

Her hand reached to turn on the radio. After skipping a few stations, she settled on one that played The Veronica's `When it all falls apart'.

_I'm having the day from hell, it was all going so well (before you came)_. Kagome sang along.

"What, you've got to be kidding. Change this." Inuyasha complained trying to change the station. Kagome batted his hand away.

"No, I love this song."

"Tough, I'm not listening to this."

"Why not, what's wrong with it?"

"I don't like it."

"But why?"

"I just don't!"

"Well if you can't tell me why, then there is no reason for me to change it."

"Well, it's not like you could tell me _why_ it needs to be playing." He countered.

"Sure I can, the song should play because it has a very catchy chorus and the singers are on point with the harmony. Your turn."

Inuyasha looked at her incredulously. "Why do you have to argue with me for everything?"

"Well I wouldn't have to if you weren't such an asshole."

"Bitch"

"Doodoo head"

"Wen- did you just say doodoo head?"

"Yes I did, you got a problem with that?" she smirked

"Yea, I didn't know my girlfriend was a seven year old." She laughed at that as Inuyasha drove up into the school parking lot. They unbuckled their seatbelts.

Kagome stepped out into the hot morning sun, shading her eyes with her hand as she walked over to her hanyou.

"Must you always walk me inside, Inuyasha? Everyone is afraid to talk to me because you growl at them when they look at me."

"Good. I wish that mangy wolf would do the same." Kagome rolled her eyes, but smiled, as she put her arm around his waist.

"Inuyasha, he is just a friend -not even- an _acquaintance, _okay. Even though he says the things he says, he knows that I'm yours and not his, so can you please stop picking fights with him."

"ME! That smelly piece of shit is the one who always starts it, putting his fucking hands all over you. I should…"

"INUYASHA! Touching my hands, is _not_ putting his hands all over me. You are twenty years old, can you start acting like it."

"Well you're eighteen years old, so you should be smart enough to let him know what he can do with his hands the next time he wants to keep them busy."

She sighed and pulled them along. _Please don't run into Kouga, Please don't run into Kouga, please don't run into Kou-_

"Hello beautiful" _-ga. Oh shit._

"Hello to you too asshole. Sorry, can't return the compliment." Inuyasha said stepping in front of Kagome to keep her hands -and any other desirable body parts that Kouga wants to touch- out of the way.

"Out of the way half breed. What I say to my woman, doesn't concern you."

"Call her yours again, and saying ANYTHING will be your only concern once I knock out all your teeth."

_Okay I guess that's my cue, damn it! I'm going to be late, better make this quick._

"Okay, can you guys NOT do this now?! I have lab first period today, and I need Sango to be my partner. Then I have to pick a new cheerleading captain after school today, so Inuyasha pick me up at 4:40. It's nice to see you Kouga, but please STOP calling me yours. Inuyasha, you go home…now. I love you, okay? Okay. Goodbye." She said quickly before pushing Inuyasha in the general direction of Naraku's car.

After being pushed, Inuyasha turned to see Kagome walking inside… with Kouga… winking at him… and putting his arm around her. Inuyasha growled ferociously, but is slowly dissipated when he saw Kagome shrug his arm off her and leave him standing at the entrance alone. _That's my girl…_

When Kouga looked back at him, Inuyasha threw him his favorite finger behind his back as he walked away.

Kagome stepped into the gym wearing her red gym shorts, and gray t-shirt. It was time. Because Kagome was graduating in less than two weeks, it was time for her to announce the new captain. Just thinking about it made her head hurt, she knew this _election_ as some of them would call it, would cause a lot of drama.

She massaged her temples as she made her way to the squad who were all stretching while gossiping about nonsensical things. Their loud voices were great for cheering, but torture on Kagome's last nerve. She loved these girls, but she was honestly happy to be getting away from this.

The thing that had kept her mostly sane was Sango, her co-worker at Kiss, girlfriend of her boy friend's best friend, and her best friend since she came to America. Speak of the devil; her best friend was walking over to her… on her hands.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hey there, Sango's feet. How are you?" Sango huffed out a laugh before flipping right side up.

"So you decided on a captain?"

"Yes, thank Kami, all my captain duties will be passed on to someone else, and I SHALL BE FREE!" Kagome exclaimed, throwing her hands out dramatically.

Sango laughed at her while putting Kagome's hands down quickly. "Yes, graduation is just around the corner, and then we're out of here."

"I'm counting the minutes." Kagome groaned. "Okay girls, listen up! I know you're all excited and curious about who's going to be the next captain, but I don't want you all to be distracted and talking about it when we need to be rehearsing. So let's rehearse the final cheer that we're going to perform on the day of graduation before I let you know who it will be."

"I have a problem with the cheer." Kikyou interrupted. Her voice was as condescending as ever.

"What's the problem?"

"The pyramid that we do at the end, why do you get to be on top?"

_Is that seriously her problem_?

"Because, I'm captain and it's my last routine, so it's only appropriate. Is that all?" Kagome replied quickly.

"No. It would be much easier if we put a much, MUCH lighter girl like me on the top. Kami knows it would be easier. Right girls?" and at the acknowledgement, her two puppet lackeys, eagerly nodded their heads to second the notion.

"Or" Kagome said narrowing her eyes, "I _will_ be on top, and we can remove you three from the cheer all together, right Sango?" Sango nodded her head as aggressively as the other two had, and imitated their facial expression perfectly, causing the whole squad to laugh. "Look, I don't want to argue with you Kikyou, so let's just get through this without any bloodshed. Eri?" Kagome called to another squad member. "Can you please run the song?"

Eri nodded and smiled before running to the back to turn on the song. Everyone scurried to their positions. "5…6, 5,6,7,8" Kagome counted down when the music began.

"_Uh-Huh, this is my shit, all the girls stomp your feet like this_."

Inuyasha drove through the chain linked fence after having unlocked the padlock, and into the small lot littered with cars in need of repair. Each one either had a missing door, a missing tire, or a broken window or engine, or some other type of damage.

He parked before going to the fence and locking it back up. They weren't open yet. Pocketing the keys, he entered the small two story brick building through a heavy wooden door that chimed when he entered and had way too many stickers and posters on it.

Inuyasha walked down the short, narrow hallway that was bright from the sunlight spilling through the large windows. He squinted, making his way to the familiar office by memory.

He opened the door to see a very round man sleeping behind his cluttered desk with his pudgy sandaled feet propped up on the only clear corner of it. His head was thrown back as he snored loudly, and, having no air conditioner, his cheeks were flushed from the morning heat. The only source of refreshment was from the open windows and the small fan that blew nothing but hot air on the man's sweaty bald head.

Inuyasha growled in exasperation- it was the same thing every time. Didn't the man know he had a business to run?

Stomping over, Inuyasha rudely knocked his feet down, startling the old man into choking on his spit. After a coughing fit, he looked up, dumbfounded by the glaring hanyou.

"Inuyasha?" he asked, blinking sleep from his eyes.

"No, the tooth fairy." He smiled. Mushin glared.

"What time is it?"

"About 8:40, where's Miroku?"

"He should be in the garage now. What are you doing here anyway, I said you didn't have to come today."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Had nothing else to do, so I thought I'd help out."

"Okay, but I'm not paying you." Mushin warned.

"Keh, you barely pay me now." He muttered.

The old man laughed hoarsely, as Inuyasha turned to leave.

"Hey, tell my nephew to finish up with the blue Jag. Mr. Jameson is coming to pick it up at ten."

Inuyasha nodded, before closing the door behind him. He walked the short distance to the door at the end of the hallway and opened it to the huge garage that took up more than a half of the whole building. The room was two stories high with a concrete floor, and littered with more cars than the outside lot.

He walked in without warning to find his friend bent over the hood of a car. Miroku was oblivious to Inuyasha's arrival and his friend took advantage of the situation. Inuyasha crept to the front seat of the car and beeped the horn for a good five seconds.

It only took one second to get Miroku to be startled into banging his head on the car's hood. The usually gentle teen swore loudly, rubbing his head while his friend laughed like a maniac in the front seat.

"And that was for?" he asked.

"Fun." Inuyasha said, holding his gut.

"At my expense?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I have to entertain myself somehow."

"What are you even doing here?" Miroku said, putting the hood down and sitting on it.

"I was bored."

"In other words, you didn't have anything to keep you busy since your days consist of Kagome and work and more Kagome."

Inuyasha growled, "Shut up, at least I'm not humping her every chance that I get. Do you ever give Sango a break?"

Miroku laughed, "Of course I do… when I'm at work.

"Poor girl."

"Lucky me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Mushin said Mr. Jameson is coming at ten to pick up his car. You done with it yet?"

"Almost, but that's pretty much it. There's nothing left to do today." Miroku said and he made his way to the passenger's side of the car Inuyasha sat in.

"So we basically have nothing to do." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Nope, not until 4 when the girls get out." Miroku agreed.

They sighed in unison.

"Well, I am pretty hungry." Inuyasha suggested.

"And I just got the new Halo." Miroku continued.

They smirked, having the same exact thoughts. Junk food and a videogame marathon; that would surly fill their five free hours.

After hearing Gwen Stefani's voice over twenty times in a row, Kagome had grown to hate anything associated with Bananas. Luckily, it was over, but it was time to announce the new captain. Everyone was changed and all the non-seniors sat eagerly at the bleachers while Kagome stood in front of them.

Now, all they were waiting for was their senior squad mate diva-bitch, Kikyou. Kagome rolled her eyes at Kikyou's selfishness. Last year she was in their position, so she should understand how they felt. It's because, of course, Kagome beat her so now she didn't care to hold her piss in her bladder long enough so that these girls will know who their new captain will be.

Kagome was so wrapped up in her anger, that she didn't hear Inuyasha and Miroku slip through the gym doors and signal for all the girls to be quiet. Inuyasha was just about to reach his girlfriend and scare her terribly, when Kikyou decided to show up.

"INUYASHA, IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU" Kikyou screeched making her way over to him. The girls who had wanted to see their captain frightened, groaned slightly in disappointment.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion before turning around. She smiled when she met with the beautiful golden eyes of her boyfriend. Suddenly, she was very happy.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed jumping into his arms, which stopped Kikyou's advancement toward him. He caught her like he always did and gave her a loud smacking kiss on her eye, even though he was aiming for her forehead. "Ow" she laughed, which made him laugh, which made the girls swoon and say "aww", and it all made Kikyou roll her eyes in disgust.

"Oh yeah, sorry girls, now that Kikyou has graced us with her post potty presence, I will announce the new squad captain." She turned to step away from Inuyasha, but as she suspected, he held onto her waist and laid his head on hers as she spoke. "The new and very capable squad captain is…" Kagome wanted to laugh when she saw the girls clutching onto her every word with the utmost attentiveness; they would flinch in their seats every time she just opened her mouth. She even saw one girl close her eyes and mumble a prayer.

She swallowed her laughter, knowing it would be very rude, before finishing her sentence. "Eri!" Some girls clapped, genuinely happy for her, while others forced it out with even faker smiles.

"Congratulations Eri." Sango said getting off the bleachers and walking over to kiss and embrace her boyfriend.

"How I have missed your warmth my dear Sango."

"You say that every day, hentai." She laughed.

"Well it was even more so, today." He said, his hand creeping down to her bottom.

"If you don't stop that hand of yours, then you're going to be missing it for a week."

His hand stopped automatically at the small of her back. "You love to make me suffer, love."

"I sure do." She smiled, looking at her watch. "Shit we're going to be late."

"No, if we leave now, we'll be right on time." Kagome said, looking at Sango's watch too.

"Kagome, do you really think we could make it to Kiss in fifteen minutes with the after school traffic that there's going to be?" She asked incredulously. "Ami will kill us."

"She will not Sango, stop exaggerating."

"Are you forgetting the last time we were late and she made us wring out the smelly mops?" She asked.

"Well we're definitely not going to get there on time by standing here talking, are we? Let's go."

Kagome took her friend's hand on the way out the gym, their boyfriend's following close behind.

R/R- sorry it took so long!


	3. KISS

In this chapter, when the time comes, listen to Maroon 5 featuring Rihanna- "If I never see your face again". Its better when you listen to it at the same time. *love that song!

"How irresponsible of you two!" Ami screamed at the two girls in front of her. "I give you the privilege of picking the best time for you girls to make it here, and you still come in late. You said you'd be here by five, so I expect you guys here. By. Five!"

The two teens cowered in fear before the lecturing adult.

They had arrived to Kagome's mothers Karaoke/Dance/Restaurant "Kiss", almost an hour after their shift was to start. All because a certain hanyou and his girlfriend were bickering, and besides giving poor Sango and Miroku in the backseat, a migraine, they missed their proper exit to the establishment. They had to get out at another exit, go back and do the highway all over again.

Now, they were being scolded like children in the back room.

"You girls can't stroll in here whenever you'd like and leave all your responsibilities with the other employees. Soon you'll be graduating, starting your own lives and taking on challenges way tougher than coming in on time…"

Their ability to listen had stopped at that point as Kagome's mother exaggerated, going into a full blown speech. Five minutes later, her mother stopped speaking, and Kagome took the opportunity to apologize.

"We know mom, and we're sorry. We just got a little… distracted?" Kagome said looking for some understanding in her mother's eyes. She found none.

Turning her head, and scratching the back of her neck, Sango mumbled, "I don't know who _we_ is, _I_ wasn't distracted." Kagome just elbowed her to shut up.

"Whatever. You guys can explain it to me while you're doing whatever it is I choose to make up for all the time you've missed. Here, go and take the orders of tables 5, 3, 6, and 9."

"Yes mom". Kagome said taking their guest check pads from her.

"Sorry Ami" Sango apologized, walking out of the room with her friend.

They stepped out of the 'Employee's only' room just in time to see and hear Kikyou singing on the small karaoke stage in the center of the room.

Kiss was your average sports-themed restaurant with dim lighting and photos of the restaurant's history covering the walls. The place came decorated when Kagome's mother bought it three years ago.

"_I'm a slave, for you. I won't deny it: I'm not trying to hide it…"_

"Eww!" Sango screeched when Kikyou decided to bend her tight mini skirt clad ass in front of the crowd.

"Damn, I hate it when she comes here." Kagome said with a grimace, slamming her pad on a nearby counter. "She only comes to try and get Inuyasha's attention."

"Key word Kagome, she's _trying_ but not succeeding, okay. Who cares? We both know Inuyasha doesn't." Sango reasoned.

Kagome smiled. "I know, but she should stop, at least for her sake. She's going to leave high school as a… a…"

"A desperate whore." Sango finished.

"That too. Plus I don't want to leave behind a legacy of fights between us. We're growing up; we should try to make peace with her before the school year ends." Kagome said, decisively.

"What?! Kagome, are we talking about the same girl who has flirted BLATANTLY with Inuyasha right in front of you, who has filled his answering machines with confessions of love and dirty promises, and who--"

"Yes Sango, that's the girl. I know it sounds crazy, but she might just be doing all that because she doesn't know how else to be. You've seen her mother, Urasue. She isn't around to teach Kikyou any better. Don't you think it would be better to leave high school without any bitter rivalries?" Kagome finished smiling.

"You are too nice to people, but that's what I love about you. Okay we can go along with your little plan."

Kikyou's song finally ended with her on the floor on her back with a knee bent up and the mike to her lips as she thanked the crowd. It was no surprise that the majority of the applause and whistles came from the men in the audience.

"That one was dedicated to my favorite hanyou" she said.

Kagome's eyes rounded, but she deliberately avoided Sango's gaze. She left her best friend to go take the orders of the guests, all the while muttering the same thing over and over;

_Ignoring Ignoring Ignoring... _

Inuyasha sat at a table with Miroku, growling softly while sipping a coke.

"Would you stop looking at Sango's ass for one damn second?!" Inuyasha snapped finally.

Miroku laughed. "I can't help it man. I love it when she wears those low ride jeans. It holds her just right and makes her look so-"

"I didn't ask _why_, I asked you to stop! You wouldn't believe how annoying it is to watch you stare like a fucking idiot for one straight hour."

"Alright, alright, I'll give you my attention now since you're practically begging for it." Miroku joked with a smirk.

"How about I-" His threat was cut short by the ring of his cell phone. "Yo," he answered, not looking at the caller I.D, there really was no need. He didn't give his cell phone number to anyone in need of a formal greeting.

"Hello honey."

"Hi mom." Inuyasha said, shutting his eyes tight.

"HEY IZAYOI!" Miroku screamed form the background, which made her laugh.

"Tell Miroku I say hello." She said, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"She said hi."

"YOU'RE LOOKING AS BEAUTIFUL AS EVER!" Miroku called back.

"Tell him he can't even see me." She said with a feminine giggle.

"I'll tell him later mom. Is everything okay? Is Naraku bothering you?"

"Oh no dear, I just wondered where you were. I called your apartment, but nobody answered."

"Yeah, I'm at Kiss."

"Of course you are," she said, feeling foolish, "Ooh, is Kagome with you? Let me speak to her!"

"No mom, she's working."

"Oh, I want to see her again soon. Why don't you bring her with you tomorrow for dinner!"

"No way! I don't want her to have to deal with Naraku's shit."

"Inuyasha, language." His mother chided. Inuyasha sighed.

"I don't want her to have to deal with his… attitude."

"No worries honey, he has a meeting tomorrow afternoon, he won't be here. Please bring Kagome here tomorrow at seven. Oh and tell Sango and Ami I say hello as well. Love you sweetie; make sure you get home before too late. Bye!" she said and hung up before Inuyasha could respond.

_Shit!_ Inuyasha cursed mentally, before flipping his phone close. He really hoped Naraku's meeting would be a long one. He always had something to say about Kagome and her mother that usually resulted in a verbal spat between his step father vs. Kagome and him. Regardless, there was no way he could get out of it now, his mother wouldn't allow him.

Deep in thought, Inuyasha didn't notice all the attention he was getting from the singing cheerleader on stage.

_KILL ME NOW!_ Kagome thought.

Kikyou was about to start her FIFTH song for the night, and everyone could tell that it was going to be another "suggestive" one directed toward _Kikyou's boyfriend_. Or at least, that's what everyone there was calling him. Kikyou had kept her blue contacts on Inuyasha all night, and people at the tables Kagome waited were starting to talk about how _lucky_ Inuyasha was to be dating such a _hot, devoted_, and _willing_ girlfriend.

Kagome knew that she was supposed to be taking the high road, but…but… _but_ _if that wannabe American Idol slut_ _winks_ _at Inuyasha one more time,_ _I am_ _going to_ _jump on that damn stage and wring her neck like_ _I_ _did those mops_. Kagome thought evilly, but once she stopped seeing red, she took it back.

Then she did it, Kikyou winked at him again. Kagome groaned loudly, but it went unnoticed to everyone around her, as her noise was drowned out by the noise of the restaurant and Kikyou's singing.

Kagome prayed that somebody would volunteer to go up there and stop her.

"Mama!" Kagome called loudly over the noise, when her mother passed in front of her.

"Yeah" she answered sticking a pencil behind her ear, while balancing 2 glasses of ice and 2 cans of unopened soda on a tray.

"Isn't there a limit to how many songs a person can sing up there, or something?" she tried, desperately.

"No… and the crowd enjoys her, so if nobody volunteers, then I'm not going to make her get off." Kagome sighed disappointedly. "Unless…" her mother continued, "you and Sango go up there and do a better job than her to make up for coming in late."

"Really? If we go up there, you won't make us do anything gross?"

"I'll consider it if you do a better job than Kikyou."

"Oh we will" Kagome answered, looking around for Sango. She heard a loud smack sound from the left of her. "Bingo," she whispered "See you mom!" and she ran in that direction as Kikyou started singing "Touch my body" by Mariah Carey.

Kagome found Sango at Inuyasha and Miroku's table, with Miroku rubbing his sore, red cheek, and Sango screaming "Not in public, you hentai!"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome straight to his lap as soon as she came within grabbing range.

"Sango, we have a way to get off the hook about coming in late without completely losing our dignity." Kagome announced.

"How?!" Sango asked, very interested.

"We sing!" at the end of the simple statement, Sango's face fell.

"I can't sing!"she panicked.

"Come on Sango, sure you can."

"No, I can't."

"Sango!"

"Kagome you don't understand, I _really_ can't. Here, listen. Do re me fa so la te do!!" Sango sung… horribly. Inuyasha had to flatten his ears while Miroku tried, better than Kagome and Inuyasha, not to wince.

"Wow, you weren't kidding."

"Yeah" Sango said.

"Man… I guess I'll just have to do it alone for the both of us then."

"Yeah or… you could stick it in Kikyou's face by singing with Inuyasha." They both turned hopeful eyes to Inuyasha who was gulping his drink while stroking Kagome's thigh with his thumb. When he finally put his cup down, he burped lightly before saying-

"Hell no."

"Aww, pretty please Inuyasha, I _need_ you to do this for me." Kagome pleaded, tucking her head under his chin, while placing a gentle kiss on the side of his neck. She knew saying "need" would break his defenses. "I know you could do it, I heard you sing in the shower before."

Miroku choked, trying to hold in his laughter, but failed. "You sing in the shower!" Sango started to laugh a little too, though she hit Miroku to try and get him to stop. Inuyasha turned to growl at them, but Kagome grabbed his face and redirected it to hers.

"Don't mind them, okay. Just please do this for me. I" she sighed before continuing, "I can't stand the way Kikyou keeps looking at you. I know there is no reason to worry, but it's driving me crazier than it should, and more than I would like to admit."

Inuyasha smirked, "You're jealous?"

"Yes, I admit it, I am jealous."

"Well good, because now you know how it feels."

"Yes, so please Inu. Sing with me."

"Alright, I will. I wouldn't want you to be completely consumed with jealousy."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sure, now come on," she said, getting off him and pulling his arms until he stood.

"This should be interesting." Miroku laughed. Sango hit his arm playfully, which he caught and used to pull her into his lap. He kissed her and they laughed while she got comfortable. "Let's watch."

Kikyou finished the song just then.

"Thank You!" she giggled. "Before I start the next song, I have to ask, is there anyone brave enough to sing up here?"

Kagome and Inuyasha were still pretty far from the stage. "We won't get through the crowd, before she starts the next song." Kagome panicked a little.

Then, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the hips, and lifted her onto the nearest empty seat. She smiled with understanding. She brought two fingers to her lips and whistled loud enough for some people to stop their talking, and for everyone to generally hear and understand what she was about to say.

"WE ARE!" she shouted over the few people who still continued to talk, so that everyone in the establishment heard her. She pulled Inuyasha's hand up to clarify who the "we" she was referring to, was.

Kikyou glared a little. "Oh, okay then. Guys," Kikyou said, acknowledging the crowd, "be nice to them, even _when_ they choke." She said, putting the mike back on the stand and walking off the stage. The crowd groaned and clapped in disappointment at her departure, as some guys by the stage steps helped her down.

Inuyasha helped Kagome off the chair, and they walked to the stage hand in hand. Once they got on stage, everyone clapped with respect.

"So, what are we going to sing?" Kagome mumbled to Inuyasha.

"Why the hell are you asking me, this was your idea!"

"Alright, alright, you don't have to yell."

"I was whispering bitch."

"I am not a bitch."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not, now shut up. How about we sing…" Kagome started and whispered the rest in his ear.

"Fine… are too." Kagome just glared at him as she went to the stereo and CD stack behind them. Once she found the song, she popped it in and went to stand next to him as the beat started. She grabbed an extra mike and stand from the side for herself.

"Am not." She said at the last minute, smiling before Inuyasha was forced to start his verse.

**(Inuyasha)**

**Now as the summer fades  
I let you slip away  
You say I'm not your type  
But I can make you sway**

It makes **you burn to learn  
You're not the only one  
I'd let you be if you  
put down your blazing gun**

**(Kagome)**

**Now you've gone somewhere else  
Far away  
I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)  
But you feel my breath  
On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)**

**`Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before**

**(Both)**

**If I never see your face** **again  
I don't mind  
`Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight**

**Sometimes you move so well  
It's hard not to give in**

**I'm lost, I can't tell  
Where you end and I begin**

**It makes you burn to learn  
I'm with another man**

**I wonder if he's half  
The lover that I am**

**Now you've gone somewhere else  
Far away  
I don't know if I will find you**

**(Find you, find you)**

**But you feel my breath  
On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you**

**(Right behind you)**

**`Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
if I never see your face again  
I don't mind  
`Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight**

As Inuyasha and Kagome were approaching the bridge of the song, they were moving to the beat and singing loudly. They had everyone on their feet clapping and singing along to the music. Both men _and_ women were enjoying it this time. Many were migrating to the dance floor that was only really occupied on holidays and other special events.

**Baby, baby  
Please believe me  
Find it in your heart to reach me  
Promise not to leave me behind  
(Promise not to leave me behind)**

**Take me down, but take it easy  
Make me think but don't deceive me  
Torture me by taking your time**

**(Talk to me, talk to me)**

**`Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before**

**If I never see your face again  
I don't mind  
`Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight**

**`Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before**

**If I never see your face again  
I don't mind  
`Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight**

Everyone was cheering loudly. Kagome and Inuyasha hugged each other while bowing. The sound of the applause was ear popping and the smile on Kagome's face was about to split her face in two. Even Inuyasha couldn't help showing off his fangs in a beaming smile.

Inuyasha walked down the stage steps with Kagome, though there were many loud yells of "Encore!" He was met with Sango, who pushed him aside to grab Kagome. They hugged tightly and squealed.

"Oh My Gosh! You guys were awesome! I had no idea you could sing Inuyasha!" Sango screamed over the still excited audience.

"Me neither man, you rocked it out!" Miroku complimented, punching his shoulder. Just then, Ami came up to them.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, I'm so proud of you, you guys were amazing!" she exclaimed, hugging them both. "Anytime you want to do that again, let me know okay."

"Definitely!" Kagome said as her mother walked onto the stage, and to the mike to do her usual closing time speech.

"Alright, how about another round of applause for my daughter Kagome and _her_ boyfriend, Inuyasha!" Ami said, and everyone clapped wildly again. "Okay guys, it's almost ten, which means closing time. Thanks again for coming! Drive safely, Good night!" Ami said and everyone clapped for her as Miroku took her hand to help her down the stage steps.

After helping close Kiss and saying goodbye to Sango and Miroku, Kagome decided to ride home with Inuyasha.

"That was so awesome Yash!" Kagome screeched as they drove.

"Yeah, it was alright." He said trying to hide his smile.

"Oh come on, I know you had fun!" Kagome argued. "We should do that again, you saw how the crowd reacted to us. This can bring in more business!"

"Sure baby." Inuyasha replied as if he didn't care, when he honestly couldn't wait to do that again with her. _Oh yeah_, he suddenly remembered, "I will, if you come over for dinner tomorrow."

Kagome gave him a confused look. "Dinner? You don't cook."

"Not me, my mom wants us to go to her house for dinner tomorrow. I tried to tell her no but-"

"No? Why would you tell her no? I'd _love_ to see Izayoi again!"

"I didn't think you would actually want to go. She's just going to ask us a bunch of annoying questions."

"I don't care, I love your mom. Wait… is-"

"No he's not going to be there."

"Okay, then there's no problem. What time?"

"Seven. You really want to go? He asked seriously.

"Of course."

"Okay, then we'll go when you're done at Kiss."

"Cool." She said smiling before Inuyasha pulled up in front of her house.

Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt and reached over to kiss him. Inuyasha held onto the back of her head so she couldn't escape before he deepened the kiss by gently pushing his tongue past her lips. His claws combed through her hair as she tilted her head to give him more room to taste her. Her hand moved from his cheek, to the collar of his black leather jacket to pull him closer. He smiled against her mouth before nipping at her lower lip.

Inuyasha's hand moved down from her hair, to her back. He rubbed it up and down slowly, creating a soothing massage on her badly positioned torso. His hand made a warm trail that she could feel through her clothes, to her hips then partially bare thigh, until he reached her curved knee that he pulled up higher. That did nothing to satisfy his need to have it and the other leg straddling his thighs in the front seat of Naraku's car while he kissed her breathless.

Too bad they were in this position; she in the seat over, straining her back to reach his lips and her mother, just minutes away from them.

Still, they were going to try to make it as good as they could, while it lasted. Kagome's hand left the collar of the jacket to reach inside it and rub the thin material of his T-shirt against his chest. She scratched lightly, and felt his muscles quiver. Suddenly, she felt a bare hand on her side, and she realized without looking and daring to break the kiss, that he had snuck his hand underneath her shirt. The lava in the pit of her stomach intensified as his hand neared her thin lace bra.

When he cupped her breast in his hand, they both broke the kiss to moan on each other's lips. Inuyasha was ready for make out session part 2, but Kagome backed away to stutter out "M-m-m-mom, she's uh, she's c-coming" she was breathless, and when he squeezed her gently, she wanted to roll her eyes in bliss.

She went forward again to kiss him thoroughly before pulling away for good, but Inuyasha didn't listen as he continued to rub her and kiss whatever part of her he could get.

"B-baby…" she tried again, but he squeezed her breast just hard enough to make her immediately shut up.

He licked her slowly up the neck, to her ear then bit on her lobe before whispering, "I haven't tasted anything but your lips for four days."

Kagome's sarcastic humor got the best of her, "Oh no, four days! How have we survived?" she joked and started laughing when he growled and didn't seem too amused with her joke. "Sorry, sorry, but you know we've been busy with my school and Kiss, and you painting me then curfew..."

"Fine, then tomorrow." He said his hand still up her shirt.

"What's tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, we get another taste of each other. It'll be a Friday, so you can stay later than usual, right?" Inuyasha said, his lips hovering over hers, and their breaths mixing as his hand continued to rub. Kagome smiled putting her hand over his active fingers to still his movement.

"I don't know," she joked, putting on a skeptic face. "You're a good boy aren't you?" she said squeezing his hand over her shirt.

He growled a little before saying "No, I'm not and that's why I'm not letting you say no." He smirked kissing her again, then taking his hand away. "Your mom's here." As soon as he said that, Ami pulled up next to them to wave. When they waved back, she drove off to find a parking spot.

"See you tomorrow, I love you." Kagome said.

"Bye, you too." He said, giving her one final kiss.

He let her go and waited for her to go upstairs and call him before driving off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ /div

R/R and Thanks to all who already have!


	4. Prologue The before

This is the prologue that I always meant to write but never did. This will help clear things up for everyone, because I'm really bad at subtly hinting the past in my chapters. So here it is everyone, enjoy!

===Twenty-One Years Ago===

They lay naked, locked in each other's arms. One muscular arm wrapped tightly around her waist under the cream satin sheets, and the other hand stroked her soft black hair. Sad amber eyes looked into watery brown ones.

He licked every salty tear that fell from her eyes. After every lick, a sweet kiss would follow, and soon their lips locked passionately. They made love for the third time that night, before holding each other in silence, once again.

He watched her eyes close, thinking she was drifting to sleep but instead she began sniffling again. He sighed and cupped her cheeks, wiping her tears away with his thumb. His other hand reached down to cup her breast before he leaned forward to kiss her, prepared to comfort her again the easiest way he knew how.

"No Tai," she frowned. "It's not enough right now."

"I'm sorry." He removed his hand. "I don't know what to do." He admitted.

She smiled despite her upset, "That's a first for you, isn't it."

"Yes it is, and I don't like it, Izza."

She squeezed his middle tighter. "What are we going to do Tai? I love you, and I don't regret mating you but there's no way to hide it from Naraku now"

"I know, but he had to have known that this would happen. My brother is no fool; he knows how you feel about me, and how I feel for you, but he still traps you with him."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes. He knows, and he has a plan. He deliberately told me that he would mate you whether you would let him mark you or not. He knew that I would mark you first, but he played a fool, acting like he didn't know that I would do that." He growled.

She sighed and tears pooled in her eyes again. "I don't want you to get hurt. Naraku is crazy and capable of so much. If something happened to you, I wouldn't-"

"Stop Izza, I will be fine. You should be worried about yourself right now. No matter what happens to me, you have to be safe." He trailed his hand down to her belly.

She didn't answer, there was no point arguing with him. His stubbornness was dominant in his genes.

"We should get dressed, he will be here soon."

She nodded before slipping off his giant bed, following her trail of discarded clothes out the bedroom, through the hallway, and into the living room of his penthouse. InuTaisho went over to his closet and pulled out a white t-shirt and a pair of rarely used blue jeans. He stashed a blade in his pocket, hoping that he wouldn't have to use it. He closed his eyes, stretched his biceps, cracked his neck, and took a deep inhale.

His eyes flew open when he took in the scent and he heard Izayoi scream. He was in the living room in less than the next second. Naraku had her raised in the air with both his hands wrapped tightly around her neck. Her face turned blue and the veins in her forehead popped out dangerously.

Naraku's expression wasn't the least bit surprised, when InuTaisho entered, but it was murderously angry. He stood with his silver-dyed hair flying wildly from an invisible force.

"Traitorous whore" he seethed, shaking Izayoi a bit.

InuTaisho saw red, and he growled louder than anyone knew was possible. He charged at his younger brother, punching him to the ground so hard that it would have broken a human's skull. He caught Izayoi before she hit the floor, rubbing her back as she coughed desperately. She had already put on all her clothes.

Naraku was back up when he set her down on the couch behind him. He wiped the blood from his lip.

"You are no longer honorable, brother." He said.

"Do you consider forcing a woman to be with you and then laying a hand on her honorable?"

"I am not the one who betrayed my brother, my _own_ blood!"

"It does not matter, I won't forgive you for harming her." And he took out his blade.

_Good, then that will be your downfall_. Naraku tried not to smile at the weapon.

"You cannot stop me from destroying what is mine." Naraku seethed.

InuTaisho growled, "She is _mine_ now! She wears my mark, and carries my child."

That actually angered him. The bitch is pregnant with _his _pup. His brother gets another son while he has _none!_

Naraku's eyes nearly bled red, but he had to stick to the plan, so he held his composure.

"Than three will die by the end of this night." He said.

InuTaisho charged.

Izayoi was inconsolable as she sobbed irregularly. She couldn't get a hold on her breathing and water leaked in torrents from every hole in her face. Her head throbbed, but she couldn't stop crying.

Two buff bull youkai struggled to drag her mate through the doors in the court room that would send him to jail and away from her and her son for 100 years. The sentence was doubled a human's due to a youkai's extended life span. The lovers' only comfort was that they were granted monthly conjugal visits to keep the bond intact. They both would die if they didn't.

InuTaisho kept his eyes locked on hers, pain written across his face at seeing her so helpless and alone. He didn't even budge with the youkai using all their might to drag him.

"Name the boy Inuyasha," he told her. He waited for her to nod before finally deciding that there was no way to avoid the pain of their separation, and no point in prolonging it either. He turned and allowed the guards to move him through the doors to his personal hell.

Naraku watched the whole court session on his monitor in the hospital. He wanted to laugh, but the pain in his taped up ribs wouldn't allow him. He got those broken when he was thrown out the window of the penthouse. He was beaten to near death by his older brother, just like he knew he would be. His brother was too much of a coward to actually kill him. Now Izayoi would be with him, for she had no family nor did she have enough money to support her and the pup with her waitress salary. She would come to him eventually when she realizes that she has no other choice.

Together they would raise the newborn and no one would have to know that the child was his brother's. He had the resources to guarantee that it would happen that way, and you be damned if you think he wouldn't use them.

Waddya think? Terrible, so-so, or good? R&R plzzz!


	5. The InLaws

DISCLAIMER: I own a few things, but a sexy half demon definitely isn't one of them.

Fussing over her orange halter-top sun dress, Kagome stood before the large wooden double doors that marked the entrance to the Tokaido mansion with Inuyasha by her side. The dress tightened around her torso and loosened out nicely at her hips, ending just above her knees. She wore a pair of silver chandelier earrings with a matching necklace and bracelet, and her shoes were silver sandals that had little heels.

Inuyasha stood there with a look as patient as he could muster, while he waited for her to stop rearranging her dress. When she put her hands down and exhaled, he took that as a sign that she was ready, and he reached his hand out to ring the doorbell.

"WAIT!" she screeched before his hand could make it. "My hair is-"

He growled. "Your hair is fine! And so is the damn dress" he said looking at her nicely done low-side ponytail and bangs.

"But-" she said, trying to fix it anyway.

"Wench, Stop it!"

"Inuyasha, I think I'm nervous about seeing your mother again." She grumbled, looking down.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that. I _knew_ we shouldn't have come, now you're going to feel all uncomfortable, and embarrassed."

"No, it's good that we came. I just... I need a minute that's all; it's been a while since I've seen her. With all of Naraku's campaigning for mayor and what-not, _neither_ of us has seen her because of all those meetings and speeches she had to attend." She said with a roll of her eyes, before going back to trying to fix her hair.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist before she could `fix' anything else.

"So what? My mom's still going to treat you the same way she did before. You have nothing to worry about, _especially_ your appearance." He said pulling her toward him, keeping his hands around her wrists like a vice. His eyes roamed over her form appreciatively and he smirked in a way that made her cheeks burn.

"You're a little biased, don't you think?" She asked, looking down. He let go of one of her wrist to ring the doorbell, before rapping that arm around her shoulders.

He shook his head, "No one would argue with how delicious you look."

She giggled nervously, "You're not getting lucky baby." she said, trying to reach his cheek for a kiss, but even in the heels she had on, all she got was his jawbone.

"Not yet, but one of these days you're going to beg me to fu-."

The door cut Inuyasha off when it swung open to reveal a beautiful woman that looked not a day older than twenty-five…maybe twenty-six, but even that was a stretch.

"Aww, look at my handsome son and my beautiful future daughter!" Izayoi cooed from the doorway, looking elegant in a long sleeved, knee length, green dress that exposed half her back. "You look so beautiful Kagome, get in here so I could give you a hug!" she said, motioning for them to step through the doorway.

Kagome relaxed almost instantly from the warm and very contagious smile that Izayoi threw her way. As soon as she stepped inside, she was enveloped in Izayoi's equally warm arms.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you again, honey." Izayoi continued.

"It's great to see you too, Izayoi." Kagome said, finding it very difficult to stop smiling…that is of course until Izayoi stopped, and she knew something was wrong.

"Kagome, what did I tell you the last time I saw you?" she asked pointedly.

_What? She didn't tell me anything! Did She?_ _Oh crap, what did she tell me? Damn she's upset, what do I say, what do I say, what do I say!_

Then she saw the playfulness in Izayoi's eyes and knew that this wasn't a real test of her memory skills.

"I told you," she started, "to call me Izza, I don't want to hear any of this _Izayoi _nonsense coming from you okay? After all, we are going to be family in a couple of years." She said and winked.

"Hehehehe" Kagome _laughed awkwardly_, trying to get rid of her embarrassment at Izza's prediction. Inuyasha came and put one arm around her shoulders and spun her into his chest to efficiently hide her blush.

"Stop embarrassing her mom. Besides, Kagome and I aren't going to be mates in a couple of years; we'll be mates _within_ the year." He corrected, smiling to himself when he practically felt Kagome's face warm about 20 degrees through the fabric of his t-shirt.

She pushed him away softly, while they continued to laugh at her.

After Inuyasha and Izza greeted each other with a hug and kiss, they, along with Kagome went into the large family room as they waited for dinner. The place was truly magnificent.

Even though Kagome had been there before, she still couldn't believe how large and beautiful it was. Everything was in pristine condition, which didn't give the place a very homey feeling. The Tokaido mansion was more like a grand museum with all the artifacts and swords that decorated the walls, than an actual home. It sure was beautiful, but Kagome much preferred Inuyasha's apartment where she could kick back and not have to worry about breaking anything that wasn't easily replaced.

Kagome noticed Izza's absence when Inuyasha led her by the hand to an arm chair located right before the fireplace. Then she heard his mother's voice coming from the hall that they just came from. Apparently, she was talking to one of the chef's preparing their meal, about what they were having and when it would be served.

Inuyasha sat on the chair and pulled Kagome down to sit on him. She batted his hands off of her and tried to stand back up and make her way over to the other chair. He held on tight, and tried as noiselessly as possible to keep her still.

"Inuyasha no, not in front of your mom!" Kagome whispered urgently to him.

"Just sit down." He half whispered, half growled to her.

"Inuyasha," she scolded, "let me go… please" she pleaded, because they both knew that if he really wanted to, she would be seated on his lap all night. "I am going to die of embarrassment baby, please. I'll sit close." She reasoned.

"Where?" he questioned, looking at the large space between the armchairs.

He allowed her to get up so that she could sit on the arm rest of the chair. Inuyasha still looked upset, so she draped an arm around him to give him some comfort.

"Love you" she said quietly, and rubbed his ear. He didn't show it much, but she could tell he felt better because he put his arm across her thighs. Even though that did embarrass her a little, she didn't say anything because she didn't want to upset him even more.

Izayoi then stepped inside the family room and sat on the other chair. "So what's new you guys? Kagome how is school?"

"School is great, because it's almost over", she laughed "but everything is going pretty good, but it's a little sad. The squad and I are about to do our last cheer so, I'll miss it"

"OH, but it's so exciting, isn't it? I remember when I was on my high school cheerleading team. Our last performance was our best yet; a great way to end the school year." She said laughing and reminiscing.

"Yes, I believe this cheer will be our best one as well." Kagome agreed.

_SKIP_

Thirty minutes later, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Izza were still talking in the family room. Actually, the women were doing most of the talking and laughing. Inuyasha could barely keep up with what they were saying so he gave up after the first fifteen minutes.

"So Kagome, when is your prom?" Izza said, after laughing about something Inuyasha didn't know.

"It's in one week, and I am very excited." Kagome said.

"Really, have you picked out a dress yet?"

"Yeah, Sango and I went shopping a while ago for dresses and accessories, and other stuff like that." Kagome explained

"How fun, and you didn't even invite me." Izza said, pretending to be offended, and Kagome laughed.

"Oh, well had I known you wanted to come Izza, of course you would have been invited." Kagome said in between giggles.

"I probably wouldn't. I may have the lifespan of a demon, but I still have the taste of an old human mother. I would probably pick out nun dresses for you both." Izza said and they both laughed.

_That's right._ Kagome thought, _she mated InuTaisho and had Inuyasha, even though she_ _had to be with Naraku…_

"Kagome, do you remember a certain Karina Fusaka." Izza asked after the laughing fit.

"Umm…" Kagome said in thought _Karina… Karina… Karina…OH!_ "You mean Rin."

"Yes, Rin."

"Oh, I remember her, she was the girl who dated Sesshomaru. I haven't seen her in a while though; I heard her parents passed away in a car accident."

"Yes, they did about two months ago. She's been living with us for a while now, but Rin hasn't been to school since. If it weren't for all the extra credits she has, she wouldn't even be graduating."

"Oh, that's sad." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Kagome, the reason I asked you if you remembered her is because since the accident, she hasn't been quite the same. Slowly, she is reverting back to her old self but I think if she had more girlfriends like you and Sango, it would help her out a lot. She and Sesshomaru mated recently, and so they've been connected at the hip since. I think it would be very nice if she had some fun and went to prom."

"Of course, Sango and I could talk to her. Will she be coming to dinner?"

"Yes, she and Sesshomaru will join us."

"Okay, then I would love to meet her." Kagome said smiling.

"That would be great, Kagome." Izza said smiling at her.

"Ahh great, Fluffy's here? Isn't he supposed to be in Tokyo or something?" Inuyasha groaned, and Kagome was a little startled. She had forgotten that he was right there with his arm across her legs.

"He was, but he came back home for Rin when her parents passed, and he isn't leaving any time soon so Inuyasha, please don't call him that. There is no need to start a fight." Izza said tiredly. Inuyasha just sucked his teeth. Izza ignored that, "Anyway Kagome, are you excited about college? You wanted to go to Penn State right?" she asked, and didn't miss how tense the both of them became. Inuyasha and Kagome stiffened up a bit and stayed quiet.

Kagome took a quick glance at Inuyasha and saw his clenched jaws and fists. Seeing her hanyou in distress, she threw away all thoughts of how embarrassed she's going to feel later on, and slipped onto his lap. "Shhhh…" she whispered quietly in his ears to soothe him and she felt him slowly ease up. She rubbed his back up and down slowly, to further comfort him.

Despite Izza's confusion, she couldn't help but smile. Kagome was perfect for her son and anyone with eyes could tell. Their love was so obvious and left no room for second guessing. Kind of reminded her of her mate…

Kagome knew what was wrong with Inuyasha. Every time they had to discuss Kagome's college plans, Inuyasha would get like this. It all started the day Kagome entered high school, and she realized she wanted to go to Penn State University. She kept the perfect GPA and all her hard work paid off when she read the acceptance letter from the college of her dreams. Then she realized that something changed since that day she fell in love with Penn State. She fell in love with something else; with Inuyasha.

She and Inuyasha had a long discussion about it. She wanted to go so bad; he couldn't go because he had to be there for his mother who had Naraku to worry about. Sesshomaru would be too busy with being the leading lawyer of Tokaido Co. to look after her. He pleaded for her not to go, and when she saw a tear in Inuyasha's eye, she relented and said she would stay, but then she started crying.

Inuyasha didn't realize how much he was asking for, until he heard her say she would stay, and he heard her cry. That definitely didn't make him feel better to see her tears, so he told her she should follow her dreams and go for it. He really didn't want her to go, but he didn't want even more for her to resent him for the rest of her life for missing out on such a great opportunity. Still, she promised she wouldn't feel that way because she loved him so much and would rather be with him anyway. He took her word for it, but he still resented himself for making her have to choose.

"Umm, I got accepted to UCLA." Kagome said trying to smile.

"Oh, so I take it you didn't get accepted to Penn State then. I know how much you wanted to go, I'm sorry" Izza said, becoming more and more curious as she saw Inuyasha's hold on Kagome tighten.

"It's not your fault baby." Kagome whispered before kissing his ear. "It's not… I did get accepted," she said louder, "but I turned it down so that I could stay here with my family".

_Kagome…_ Inuyasha thought.

She was trying to make it seem like it wasn't his fault at all, even though he knew better. He knew he was at the root of why she wasn't going to Penn. Izza seemed to know it too, her eyes said as much, but she didn't voice it.

"Well, UCLA is a great school, congratulations." Izza said.

"Thank you." Kagome said with a smile, and it froze on her face when she felt Inuyasha's tongue lick her neck. She was in complete mortification because she knew Izza couldn't have missed it. The same smile was stuck on her face, and she just tried to get off Inuyasha's lap before she fainted from all the blood rushing to her face.

"I love you." Inuyasha whispered to her, and he held fast to her waist. She turned to face him and stared into his deep and very sincere golden eyes. "Just, stay."

"Stay with him, Kagome" Izza said with a slight smile before taking a sip out of her cup of tea.

"I will" Kagome said, still staring into his eyes. _Of course I will…_

"Dinner is served", said the voice of an elderly man dressed in a black and white butler suit, and they all made their way to the dining room.

The three sat at the large dining room table with their food set out in front of them, while they waited for Rin and Sesshomaru to join them. Both Kagome and Izza had scolded Inuyasha about three times so far for sneaking a bite out of his Teriyaki chicken. Ten minutes later, both Sesshomaru and Rin came down, and Inuyasha scrunched his nose.

"Was it so important that you have sex right now?" Inuyasha said aloud. Kagome gasped quietly and blushed, before glaring at him. Izza just laughed. "Being late isn't really your style, Fluffy."

"Don't be jealous, little brother. We're fashionably late, but you wouldn't know anything about that. Hello Kagome, nice to see you again." Sesshomaru greeted.

"Good to see you too Sesshomaru. How are you?" Kagome asked.

"I am well thank you." Sesshomaru said as he pulled out a seat for Rin, next to his. "This is my mate Rin; she went to your school. Rin you remember the baka and this is Kagome"

Rin smiled. "Long time no see Inuyasha. You doing okay?"

"I'm good. I would ask you the same but you _must_ be miserable, being mated to Fluffy and all." Inuyasha said.

"Okay, now let's eat. I am starved." Izza said with a smile to cut through the quickly approaching argument.

"I remember you, Kagome; you're the captain of the cheerleading team, right?"

"Yeah, and I remember you too. You were great in the school plays."

"Thanks." She smiled, and the five of them began eating.

Dinner was running smoothly, or as smoothly as it could get when you have Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in the same room. Inuyasha took the opportunity to mock Sesshomaru whenever he could, and Sesshomaru then insulted Inuyasha so cleverly that it irritated the hanyou. Rin and Kagome sat and laughed at their antics while discussing lightly. Izza just acted as the mediator by calming the demons down whenever they got too heated.

Dinner was coming to a close. While the help cleared the table, Izza had everyone join in the family room. The night seemed to be a success. Everyone, with the exception of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, were getting along, the food had been great, and there was a lot of catching up being done.

Then it came. The sounds of warning that guards should be up and senses should be alert. First was the very specific sound of Naraku's car lock being activated, then the back doors being open swiftly with a key, then slamming shut, and lastly the clicking of some very expensive short heeled Italian men's shoes as it neared the family room where everyone was gathered.

"Rin, take Kagome upstairs to our room. The both of you stay up there until I call you down." Sesshomaru ordered Rin quickly. She gave him a nervous nod and turned to Kagome, who turned to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at her and he nodded. He kissed her on the cheek before whispering in her ear "go".

Rin took her hand and they hurried out of the family room and to the main entrance hallway where the grand staircase was, right in the center of the hall. They ran up to the first landing which had a wide hallway that led straight down, then ended with another hallway perpendicular to it. That floor had four bedrooms on it, two offices, and two out of bedroom bathrooms.

Next to the staircase that Kagome and Rin were on, were staircases on each side that led up to the second and last landing, not including the attic. It was also where Rin's bedroom was. That floor had three bedrooms, one out of bedroom bathroom, a room that was used as a living room, and an office. They finally reached the bedroom, and as soon as they entered, Rin locked the door behind them.

Kagome stood next to her as she tried to catch her breath from running up all those steps. Taking in her last struggling breath, she looked around the LARGE room. It was huge and covered in beige carpeting. The bed was an unbelievable size. Kagome wasn't sure there was a name for it but it looked to be about the size of three King beds. It had four posts on each end that connected at the top to make a rectangle.

Kagome could see that the bed could be a canopy, but the curtains were drawn back. In front of the bed was an entertainment set that held a big flat screen Television, and all sorts of entertainment appliances. On each side of that was a door and Kagome assumed that one was the bathroom and the other was a closet.

The most beautiful part was the floor to ceiling window that gave a view of the backyard and woods. Because of the minimal lights, Kagome could see the stars in the night sky. She was reminded of Inuyasha's painting, and how much he would love to paint something like this. He probably knew about it too, but was too proud to ever ask Sesshomaru permission to paint in his room. Next to the window was a large fish tank inserted into the wall with all kinds of colorful fish and smaller animals inside. The night sky could be seen through the tank and it looked extremely beautiful.

She heard Rin giggle beside her and she blushed when she realized how much she must have been staring.

"You know, you could catch flies with your mouth wide open like that." She said, and Kagome smiled.

"This room is huge Rin. You could like- _live_ in here if you wanted to." Kagome said looking around again.

"Yeah, and I did for about a week, right after my parents died." Rin replied with a shrug.

"Hey," Kagome said, and Rin looked at her. "I'm really sorry about what happened to you, but you're going to be just fine. I don't know much about Sesshomaru, but I do know that he's really strong, and that if that man loves someone, then I pray for the unlucky soul that hurts them."

Rin laughed, "Yeah, that's Sesshy. Despite his shroud and `I'm better than you' attitude to most people, he really is a sweetheart." Rin said walking over to the bed, where she climbed the three short steps and crawled to make room on the bed for Kagome to sit.

"Wow, a sweetheart huh? That isn't the word most people use when describing Sesshomaru Tokaido, or any Tokaido for that matter." Kagome said climbing on and sitting up against the headboard next to Rin.

"I know that's true. Does Inuyasha have that sweet side to him too?"

"Yeah he does, although he tries desperately hard to hide it." Kagome said laughing. "What do you think they're talking about down there?"'

"Well, according to what Sess tells me about Naraku and how Sess acts, I would say that Naraku is talking about some business stuff to make conversation but Sesshy is keeping it short and simple and adding little rude comments. What do you think Inuyasha is saying?"

"Well If I know Inuyasha, he is probably cursing at Naraku because he's talking about me and my mother."

"What, why would he do that?"

"Well, my mother had me when she was only eighteen, and she left my little brother with my grandfather in Japan when my father died four years ago. Times were really bad, and we couldn't afford living there so we came here for a better life. It's been almost five years since then, but my brother and grandfather are coming to live with us in two weeks, since we're stable now. Anyway, Naraku finds it pathetic. I guess he thinks that my family and I are too low in social status to be with `his family' and it's bad for his image when he becomes mayor."

"Wow, he is such an ass." Rin said.

"Yes, he is" Kagome agreed.

"So, has Inuyasha told you about their real father?"

"Yeah," Kagome said, "I know all about it. It's really sad; Izza doesn't deserve any of that."

Rin nodded. "Well, at least she gets to see him once a month."

"Yeah, but Naraku only allows it for forty minutes. Could you imagine that? Seeing Sesshomaru only once a month for forty minutes just so you won't die, and it isn't like they could break the bond either because the chance of death is crazy high. If they weren't mates, Naraku wouldn't allow Izza to see InuTaisho _at all. _If that were me and Inuyasha, I couldn't bear it."

"Izza is a really strong woman though, and she doesn't let it get to her. She focuses on being a great mother for Sess and Inuyasha."

"That is strong. How can someone be so naturally terrible to people though?" Kagome asked, shaking her head.

"Actually, he wasn't that way with me at first because my parent's are- _were_ doctors, so he was kind to me most of the time, but I could tell by the look in his eyes, that he wasn't really like that."

"Oh, then you're lucky. Naraku was mean to me right from the start, and every time we meet, he has to insult my family. Anyway, enough about him, let's talk about something else, something happy, like the prom. Have you thought about going?"

"Not really, I haven't thought about school for a long time now." Rin said.

"Yes, but this isn't school, this is prom, the best part of graduating. Do you know my friend, Sango?"

"Yeah, she's on the cheerleading team with you, isn't she?"

"Yes her, she's great and the three of us could have a lot of fun at prom together. We could all ride in the same limo together and get our nails and hair done together. It would be _so _much fun." Kagome said beaming, and Rin laughed at her.

"That does sound like fun, but isn't prom in like less than a week. I still have to buy a dress and get a ticket, and I'm still moving into the mansion and trying to sell my old house so I won't have much time."

"I'm in charge of the prom committee, Rin and I could get you a last minute ticket. Plus, Sango and I could go shopping with you whenever you want. What do you say? I promise that even if the prom is lame, getting ready for it will be twice the fun." Kagome said and Rin smiled.

"Okay, I'll go. It does sound exciting. The real hard part though is going to be getting Sesshy to come with me."

"If you can convince him to let you call him Sesshy all the time, then I'm sure getting him to go to prom will be a piece of cake." Kagome said giggling.

"Not exactly, he hates it when I call him Sesshy, but I still do it."

"Nice, Inuyasha hates when I call him puppy sometimes, but I still do it too." Kagome said, and the girls bumped fists, laughing.

"You know, it's a little strange that I'm mated to Sesshomaru, and you to Inuyasha, but we never really spoke."

"Yeah, it is weird, but I'm not mated to Inuyasha."

"Oh." Rin said and kept quiet for a little while. "Do you not _want_ to be mated because he is part youkai?" She asked curiously.

"No, no of course not! I don't care what he is." Kagome said, a little appalled by the thought.

"That's a relief; I was about to start thinking that you were a bitch." Rin said and Kagome laughed.

"Nope, definitely not a bitch. I'm prepared to spend the rest of my life with Inuyasha, but I don't think I'm ready for sex, yet." She admitted, timidly.

"Wow, so you and Inuyasha have never… you know?" Rin asked and Kagome blushed.

"Umm no, technically no." Kagome said looking away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nosey and embarrass you." Rin apologized.

"It's not your fault." She said, feeling foolish. "I should just wear a shirt that reads `I embarrass easy' so that everybody knows ahead of time, but I don't understand how is it that I am able to get in front of crowds and act like an idiot, but I can't talk about things like sex. I'm eighteen for cryin' out loud." Kagome giggled.

"Well, I'm the exact opposite; I can talk about sex but not go in front of crowds." Rin laughed.

"That's okay. How about I teach you, and you'll teach me." Kagome said.

"Deal." Rin said and they shook hands and burst out laughing.

"You, know. I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship."

"Here, here." Rin agreed, and they continued to laugh.

Ughh I'm not very happy with this one, I'm probably going to revise it pretty soon. Anyway R/R PLEASE!


	6. Secret Heard

DISCLAIMER: I own a few things, but a sexy half demon definitely isn't one of them.

"Izayoi" he called immediately.

Naraku traced his wife's scent to his family room; well aware, but not caring about the other scents that hung around the house.

He found her beautiful form sitting on a dark red chair and in her green dress, she looked like Christmas morning. He glared at her body in a predatory fashion, carefully avoiding her eyes; he learned to ignore the fear in them, years ago.

His _sons_ were rigid as they sat with their lips pulled slightly over their fangs, trying to hold back their snarls when Naraku approached menacingly. The older demon grabbed their mother's hand and pulled her up to be crushed against him. The brothers looked away and grimaced.

"I'm leaving." Inuyasha stood up to announce, unable to watch any longer.

"So soon?" Naraku asked, smirking at his discomfort.

"Yeah, just got a little too crowded." Inuyasha didn't hide the disgust from his voice.

"I agree, don't forget your bitch when you leave. Her stench is giving me a headache." Naraku said with sadistic amusement when Inuyasha tensed in anger.

"Well, at least my fucking presence doesn't make her cringe." He retorted referring to Izza who stood with her arms tight by her sides, keeping as much space between them as his strong arm would allow.

Naraku growled in annoyance and pressed her tightly to his body, leaving not a centimeter space between them. He reached down and took her arms, forcing them around his neck before kissing her on the forehead.

Izza scoffed, and focused her hateful eyes on the ground, just waiting until he would release her.

"Silence bitch." he told her, in the signature growl of the Inu youkai and then licked her neck while letting his hands caress her back.

"You twisted fuck!" Inuyasha snarled. Sesshomaru held his brother's arm back before he charged in blind rage.

Naraku turned amused eyes to the boy, daring him to do something.

"Inuyasha honey, no." Izza tried to reach out for her son, but was stopped short by Naraku's forceful yank on her hands. Like shackles, they bruised into her wrists and kept her chained to his body.

Inuyasha glared at his step father with enough hatred to set the mansion ablaze. Naraku looked back at him indifferently as if his anger was pointless, and insignificant, but slightly amusing.

Without breaking eye contact, Naraku's free hand slid to Izza's round ass and he caressed it as if it were a delicate pillow.

And that was it.

Inuyasha roared, breaking free of Sesshomaru's slackening hold, to charge at his step father, fueled solely by anger. Naraku unnecessarily pushed Izza to the ground and caught his _son_ by the neck. He lifted the boy into the air in his signature punishing act, only to slam him to the ground. He ignored Izza's plea for him to stop.

"Don't be an insolent pup, Inuyasha." He smirked down at him.

"Fuck you." He spat on the expensive designer shoes by his side.

Naraku lifted his foot in preparation to smash Inuyasha's ribs, but a strong leg caught under his and swung it to land loudly by the boy's head instead.

"Enough" Sesshomaru growled, staring down at the older demon, while he lifted his brother off the floor.

"You're right _son_." Naraku said, smirking. "The pup has learned his lesson for the day."

In one swift move, he swooped down to grab Izza by the bicep and stand her upright. He then went to the liquor cabinet in the corner of the room to pour himself a glass of scotch.

"So how is that girlfriend of yours?" Naraku asked gulping his drink.

"My _mate_ is just fine, but you will not have the honor of seeing that for yourself."

"Oh? Well she _is_ in the house that I pay for. What is to stop me from walking freely around my mansion Sesshomaru?"

"Take any steps in her direction and you will find out. My father designed this mansion big enough to keep your filth away from her."

"I will not be ordered around in my own home, _son_. Sure I may not spend much time here, but it is still mine nonetheless. You know, I thought I taught you boys to respect your elders, especially when they provide for you. Maybe I should have beaten it into you." Naraku laughed and winked at them.

"Do not call me _son_, Naraku."

"I have adopted you Sesshomaru, which makes you my _son_. I will forgive your disobedience at home, but it will not be tolerated elsewhere."

"Do you think I fear you, Naraku?" Sesshomaru growled, enraged at the very thought of his person showing any form of cowardice.

Naraku smirked, "I know you fear becoming less than nothing, and I know you know that I have the ability to make you just that. Your job will be lost and your mate, unsupported. It is me you work for _son, _don't forget that."

"Not for long." Sesshomaru left it at that, causing Inuyasha to throw him a questioning glance.

Naraku didn't bother to comment on it.

"What the fuck are you doing here, anyway?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"Do I need permission, Inuyasha? If you must know, my meeting ended early and it's a good thing too or else I would have missed this little gathering. Now wouldn't that have been a shame." Naraku laughed.

"I would have _never_ come if I knew you'd be here, asshole."

"Oh, I wish you didn't. Your mother and I are in need of some alone time anyway." And he turned a perverse smile to Izza. She visibly flinched, and his groin tightened painfully. "Take your charity case, and leave _son_, before I have to remove her myself."

"If you get your sorry ass anywhere near those steps, I will end you." Inuyasha seethed.

Naraku let out a tremendous laugh, before taking a sip of his drink. "_End_ me? I thought you would have learned by now, I cannot be ended, _son_. So many have tried and they all have failed, just like your _daddy_, but you on the other hand will be ended if you stick with that pathetic excuse for a woman."

"Naraku, I don't give a fuck about you becoming mayor. Get it through your fucking head, Kagome is _mine_. You're lucky that I've been participating for so long in this dumb ass game of yours. I only have one father, but keep pushing me asshole, and L.A _will_ find out that it isn't you." Inuyasha said glaring at him.

They all turned to the door when they heard a sharp intake of breath. Naraku glared angrily at the old woman who did their laundry every day, as she looked at him frightened. She quickly set down the tray of assorted chocolates on a nearby table, and hurried out the room, pretending she didn't hear anything.

Naraku glided over to Inuyasha, and knocked him in the face.

"You loud mouthed mutt. Learn to keep your damned snout closed." Naraku yelled to the boy on the ground. "I will have to handle Katherine now. By the time I come back, you had better be gone, and Izayoi," she turned to him. "You shall be waiting for me in bed." And he went after the old woman.

They were all in silence, praying he wouldn't go too hard on Katherine to swear her to secrecy.

"Go get Kagome, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

"Keh, I know that." He flew up the stairs.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Inuyasha opened Sesshomaru's bedroom door to find Rin giggling on the bed, and Kagome giggling on the floor.

"Inuyasha," Rin said as she continued to laugh, "your girlfriend is unbelievably clumsy, she fell out of this bed three times, in twenty minutes. I don't understand how she's a cheerleader." Rin continued to crack up.

"How can you _not_ fall off of that monster?" Kagome said as she laughed at herself. "Next time, I'm just going to stay on the floor, it's pretty cozy." Kagome said as she felt the lush carpet, and she and Rin burst out in laughter again.

"Okay.... Kagome we got to go." Inuyasha said walking over to Kagome.

"Aww," both she and Rin whined, and they laughed again.

"Okay, I guess the fun is over" Kagome said as she let Inuyasha pull her up. Rin skipped down the bed's steps.

"Aww, man, Inuyasha you party pooper." Rin said frowning at him. Kagome laughed and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Just call me anytime Rin and we can party whenever you want." Kagome said before they hugged each other tight.

"Okay, thank you Kagome, this was fun." Rin said smiling.

"Hey, friends don't have to thank each other for having fun." Kagome said smiling at her.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot." Rin laughed, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, don't forget, we go shopping tomorrow and then free lunch at 'Kiss'."

"Alright, I'll be there." Rin said, and smiled before hugging her again, saying her goodbyes to them and wishing them a safe drive home.

They walked down to the family room, and Kagome was a little confused when she didn't see Naraku. She had braced herself to meet with him again, so once she didn't see him anywhere near, she gave a deep sigh of relief.

"Goodnight Izza." Kagome said, giving the woman a hug and a kiss goodnight. "Bye Sesshomaru." She then said to the demon.

"Goodnight Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"Goodnight dear, I'm so glad you could make it." Izza said hugging her tight, smiling, though Kagome could tell it was empty.

"Good night honey." Izza turned to Inuyasha, when she was finished with Kagome.

"Night, mom." he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Be careful." He whispered.

Inuyasha and Kagome headed to his parked car in the driveway, before strapping themselves in.

"That was fun." Kagome said

"Yeah." He answered, sticking the key angrily into the ignition.

"So, where was Naraku?" she asked.

He sighed, "I fucked up. Katherine, the laundry woman, heard me arguing with Naraku about him not being my father. He's somewhere, doing something to her right now."

Kagome gasped softly, before looking away with a small frown of her face.

_That old lady, who knows what that monster will do to her_.

Naraku protected their secret with his life and she remembered how he reacted when he find out that she knew. He had grabbed her throat, and it took both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to stop him, and just Sesshomaru after that to keep Inuyasha from assassinating the older demon. She unconsciously moved her hand to her neck.

"Inuyasha…" she said quietly.

"I know," he answered, already knowing how she was worrying herself, "but he won't do anything. Katherine has family and they talk to her every day."

Kagome didn't look relieved at all. "But she's just an old woman, she didn't mean to hear it, I'm sure."

"I know, but don't worry, okay," he reached over to rub her soft thighs "She'll be fine. Sesshomaru wouldn't let Naraku hurt her."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She smiled at him, before yawning loudly.

"Whoa, are you tired?"

"Yeah a little." She said, behind her hand. "Why?"

"Don't you remember?" He asked turning all of his attention to her.

"Remember?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yeah, we were going to do things that involved a whole lot of tasting." He said, licking his lips suggestively.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open. "Oh, Inuyasha was that tonight."

"How the hell could you forget, wench? Haven't you been anticipating this as much as I have?" He gestured towards his lap.

She looked down and noticed the semi-hard bulge in the crotch of his jeans.

She wanted to laugh, by the gods she wanted to laugh because he was just too cute when he was frustrated; sexually and otherwise. He would look at her with something akin to a pout on his handsome face and his eyes wide as if he was witnessing a horrendous crime.

It was a little cruel, she knew. She didn't think this would be one of the nicest things she would do to him but she couldn't help it. She schooled her features as she thought of something along the lines of a dead puppy, before turning to face him.

"I am way too tired for that Inu, I'm sorry." Kagome said, forcing another yawn.

"You're fucking joking, right?" he asked incredulously.

"Nope, I am terribly beat." She stretched her arms.

"Beat? You were full of fucking energy with Rin a minute ago, but now when you're with boring old me, you're beat?" he said, frowning.

_Aww,_ she thought, and she almost stopped her game because she certainly didn't want his feelings hurt; besides she knew he had some insecurity issues, being a hanyou and all.

But she also knew that he was well aware that she couldn't deny him once he touched her in all the right places. Her sexy _Inu_ hanyou had way more than any living human, demon, or hanyou had ever had…should _ever_ have, including more than her entire heart. He could set her blood to its boiling point in seconds if he gave half the effort, and he had to know that, didn't he?

She watched as he turned to look at her out of the corner of his eyes.

_He so knows_, she realized shaking her head. That sneaky dog was trying to guilt her into messing around. She put her game face back on.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I hope you're not too upset with me, but I just can't do it tonight." She said, sounding as if her mind was set on the decision.

"But I wanted to eat you, _so bad_." He grimaced, closing his eyes as if imagining it.

A brilliant red spread across her face, and the pit of her stomach twisted uncomfortably.

"Inuyasha!" she screeched in embarrassment.

"What! I could taste your clit on the tip of my tongue, at least let me enjoy the façade, since I won't be getting the real thing."

"Oh my god, Inuyasha!" she hid her face in her hands, before she turned a smirk on him. "Fine, you win! Take me away and have your way with me, you silly puppy."

"Oh, but I thought you were _tired_." He teased.

"Fine, so I guess you don't want to go then." She challenged, knowing he would sooner twist his own precious ears than pass up a night with her.

"I never said that, bitch. I'm just making sure that you're up for a hell of a long night." He told her in a husky voice.

Kagome just laughed at him. "Baka, it's almost ten. You only have two hours." She smirked at him.

He shrugged, "A whole night of pleasure… two hours of pleasure…It won't feel like much of a difference to you, baby."  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Well there you have it everyone, I hope you enjoyed!

R/R PLZZ


End file.
